Love Triuphs Over All
by Caresme For Life
Summary: Logan and Jasmine have been dating for months in secret. When Lindy, Garrett, and Delia find out, they see it as a sort of betrayal because of the secretiveness. Jasmine flees to her house where her parents tell her that they're moving. Heartbroken, Jasmine avoids Logan and their friends and gets a big surprise after the big move.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine and Logan sat together on the couch in the basement of the Watson house. Lindy, Garrett, and Delia were at the mall. Jasmine had said she wasn't feeling well, and Logan said that he didn't really feel up to shopping. The two of them had been dating in secret for months. Logan and Jenna had broken up after about a week, and Jasmine had finally been able to confess her feelings for him. He had then revealed that he felt the same way.

"Logan...should we tell Lindy and the others about us?" Jasmine asked, breaking the silence they had been wrapped in. Logan stopped his action of playing with her hair and leaned back a bit to see her face.

"I don't know Jazz. Do you want to?" he asked. Jasmine sighed.

"I feel bad about keeping it from them. Lindy's my best friend...I'm scared of how she's going to react." she said, casting her eyes down. Logan gently lifted her chin.

"Listen to me. No matter how Lindy reacts, I'm here for you. Her opinion doesn't matter. If we want to be together, we have the right. No matter what anyone says...I love you Jazz. And Lindy's, or anyone else's, opinion is never going to change that." he told her gently. Jasmine's eyes were filled with tears as she kissed her boyfriend softly.

"I love you too Logan." she breathed as they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Jasmine and Logan sprang apart when they heard the voices of their three other friends. Lindy's eyes were filled with nothing but anger.

"You two have been dating?!" she yelled. Jasmine stood up.

"Lindy! You're the one that told us to go for it!" she tried to defend their actions.

"Not in secret! How could you date my brother and not tell me?!" the blonde screamed. Jasmine opened her mouth, but closed it before anything came out. She couldn't take the looks she was getting from Lindy, Delia, and Garrett. They were all angry with her. With Logan. She bolted out of the room, using the basement door rather than the stairs.

"Jazz wait!" Logan called, grabbing the door before it could close. It was too late. Jasmine had disappeared into the busy streets of Oregon. The male Watson twin sighed as he closed the door. He didn't say a word to his sister or two other friends, though he was vaguely aware of them shouting at him. All he could think about were the tears he had seen slipping out of Jasmine's eyes. How he hated to see her sad or upset. How angry he was at the others for making her cry.

He disappeared into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

*At the Kang Residence*

Jasmine walked in her front door, her eyes red and sore from crying. She now had a pounding headache, sore eyes, AND angry best friends. Her parents walked into the room.

"Jasmine, we've been calling you for hours!" her mother exclaimed.

"I turned my phone off." Jasmine replied. In all honesty, she hadn't. She'd just ignored the calls and texts from her parents...and from Logan. The heartbroken girl hadn't the desire to speak to anyone, much less people who were going to lecture her or try and make her feel better about her best friend being angry at her. Her parents rolled their eyes.

"Well, we have to talk. It's important." her father stated with a 'no arguments' tone. Now it was Jasmine's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." she said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Her phone played 'Perfect Two' by Auburn, alerting her to a call from Logan. Her parents raised their eyebrows.

"And who is that?" her father asked. Not even they knew about her and Logan...they didn't ever know when she had boyfriends due to the fact that they had freaked out the first time she told them she had one.

"Just a friend." Jasmine answered, swiping her phone so that the call was ignored. Her mother held her hand out, and Jasmine rolled her eyes, placing her phone in it. Her father looked on as her mother went to the missed calls and looked at it.

"Sugar Cookie?" her father asked in disbelief. Jasmine shrugged, not saying anything. In their anger, her parents lost all sense of compassion toward their daughter.

"Well, your 'sugar cookie' is going to have to find someone else because we're moving." her mother snapped. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" she screeched, shooting to a standing position.

"Your father got a job offer in California, so we're moving there. You'll be in school for another two weeks, and we'll leave over spring break." her mother told her. The teen stormed past the adults, yelling 'I hate you' over her shoulder before slamming and locking her own door.

*Watson Residence*

Logan decided to try and call Jasmine one more time before going to bed. His anger at his sister and other friends and disappointed increased when she didn't answer. This time he decided to leave a message.

"Jazz...I'm so sorry about what happened today. I don't care what Lindy said or what she thinks or what Garrett and Delia think. I wanna be with you. I hope I see you tomorrow...I love you."

*Kang Residence*

Jasmine had already been crying, but she cried even harder after she listened to Logan's message. How could she tell the boy she loved that they may never see each other again?

"I love you too Logan." she whispered into the darkness of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week, and Jasmine had been avoiding her friends the whole time. She couldn't face them...especially Logan. Lindy, Garrett, and Delia were still mad at her, and she didn't want to have to tell Logan that she was moving. It would hurt too much. The raven haired girl quickly scanned the halls, deeming them safe. She crossed to her locker and opened it, letting out a little scream as she saw Logan behind her in the mirror.

"Jazz...why have you been avoiding me? You ignore my texts, my calls...you got your classes changed so that you didn't have any with me. Do you not love me anymore?" he said, sounding hurt.

"No! Logan, it's not like that! I love you more than anything! It's just...I can't face Lindy, Delia, and Garrett...and I wanted to cause you as little pain as possible." she told him, spinning around so she was looking at him.

"And avoiding me is going to accomplish that?" he asked. Jasmine sighed.

"I was trying so hard to keep from telling you this until the last day, but I guess I have to say it now." she said. Logan's heart rate increased, afraid she was about to break up with him or something.

"Logan...I'm moving...to California." Jasmine bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Moving?" he whispered. Jasmine nodded as the bell rang.

"I gotta go." she said quietly before closing her locker and heading to her next class.

*An hour later*

Lunchtime rolled around, and Jasmine sat where she had been for the past week...alone in a remote corner of the cafeteria. Lindy, Garrett, and Delia didn't even seem to miss her. Logan however, walked right past their usual table, causing the others to look at him strangely. He walked over and sat down beside her, grabbing her hand when she tried to leave.

"Jazz..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. The black haired girl stared back at him, love and sadness in her eyes. Before anything else could be said, Logan stood up and kissed her fully and softly. The entire cafeteria was staring at them, some with jealousy and hatred, others with happiness.

"I love you. Soon to be California girl or not, I love you. I don't care what anyone says, I love you. And I WILL find a way to make this work." he vowed, leaning his forehead against hers. Jasmine gripped his wrists as he held her face in his hands.

"I love you too. No matter what, I love you too." she whispered. Half of the cafeteria, including the staff members, clapped enthusiastically for them as they headed out of the room for their next class.

The rest were glaring daggers at their backs, plotting how to destroy their relationship.

**Sorry for the shortness and the wait. My cousin's been bugging me for the ENTIRE time since I posted the first chapter, so I figured I'd post a little something to get her to SHUT UP for a little bit. Lol. Hopefully I can make the next one longer with less of a wait. Please review, I know that was kind of a crappy ending.**


End file.
